The Perfect Turnabout
by PerfectlyGray
Summary: Merely a dream for those perfect pairs; On and off, off and on:) Franziska x Edgeworth3 Phoenix x Maya/Max x Regina/Mia x Diego/Maggey x Gumshoe Don't ever wake me up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi:) Love Franziska, love edgeworth:D so in this story, attention showered upon them:D Other shippings are Phoenix X Maya, Gumshoe X Maggey, Regina X Maxmillion. This story has no plans for itself, so if some new characters appear or if some fail to, pray forgive me. I hope you like the shipping, I personally love it and am crazy about them... and hope you enjoyXD**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to capcom. I own none of them.**

Phoenix yanked the glass door open. A gush of warmth from inside the coffee shop rushed onto him, as the blue campanula hung on the door gave out a high-pitched, icy ring in refute, bringing a touch of coolness to the coffe shop. Edgeworth, sitting at a table for two by the glass window, originally sipping a cup of steaming hot coffee, bitter with no sugary, and staring out the window at the central park at pedestrians- looked up at him, an usual collected expression worn on his handsome face.

Phoenix puffed and took a seat opposite to Edgeworth.

Awkward silence.  
"Hi Edgeworth," as Phoenix attempted to break the awkward silence with this old friend.

"Greetings, Wright," responded Edgeworth coolly, and glanced upon his company. The awkward silence dawned once again after the short conversation whcih was barely one. Attempt failure.

"Thank you for inviting, Edgeworth."

"Your gratitude is acknowledged," relied Edgeworth, once again, coolly.

Phoenix silently cursed Edgeworth for giving zero effort in a friendly conversation.

He tormented the dead air for a moment.

"Ahem," coughed Phoenix. "since you have no intention to talking to me, nor intending to explain why you invited, I shall kindly reduce the awkwardness by speaking to you, or myself." He had meant highly on sarcasm, reminding Edgeworth to communicate.

"Approved."

Phoenix choked. He glared at Edgeworth for a moment.

"Well, perhaps you can take a look at my new case then," said Phoenix, annoyed. "The defendant, Maxmillion Galactica, has been sued for murder. (blah blah blah blah blah about the case/murder) Here," Phoenix handed him the profile of Max, whom was rather smirky in his photo.

"And who is this feminine looking man?" commented Edgeworth with a pitiful glance.

I am speechless, thought Phoenix. "My client, Edgeworth. Have you been listening at all?"

"No." admitted Edgeworth, as he took another sip.

Phoenix stared at the man. I am very much done with him, thought he.

"What is on your mind, Edgeworth? You're paying no attention to me at all."

"And why would I?"

"Because you invited me. And you labelled it urgent. Surely there's something you need to say?"

"..."

"Yes I do." Edgeworth put down his cup of coffee, and straightened up a little.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. Finally. Something he needs to say.

"It's that case you're taking," he pointed. "That prosecutor against you..."

"And what about him?"

"She... is not easily defeated." Phoenix sensed hesitation in Edgeworth's voice.

"So i take it you know this prosecutor?"  
"I... I do."  
Phoenix looked at this old friend. There was something on his mind bothering him, he could tell. He fell silent.  
"Its time to meet an old friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Franziska von karma stepped out of the black limo, and studied the hotel in front of her with a disgusted glance. Gatewaters Hotel... A foolish name to begin with.  
Franziska fished out her cell and flipped it open. She hesitated, and put it back.

Edgeworth flashed the card and unlocked the door, examined the hotel room. It was a room for two, the king sized bed being able to fit in four people easily. It was well equipped, a 16-inch television fixed on the wall, and beside it a wooden desk. On top of it was a whip, and a laptop. Opposite to the desk and beside the bed was a silk sofa. Edgeworth plopped onto it, as Franziska was no where to be seen. "Probably out there complaining how foolish this room is," he thought to himself.

He lay for a while, minding his own thoughts, then quietly grew bored. He looked around, and noticed the glass cubic on the other side of the bed; the bathroom, probably. The glass surface was covered by a curtain.

Edgeworth sat up, intending to search for the remote. Instead of that, Miles discovered a shocking amount of buttons and switches on the wall. Out of boredom, he began pairing each switch to the corresponding lights. Then he realized there was one switch left out. His eyebrows knitted dubiously together, and raised again in uncertainty.

He thought for a while, then reached to switch it on.

To his surprise, the curtain of the glass cubic began to rise. It quietly and slowly revealed a bath tub... and Franziska.

Water rained on to Franziska's head, her short, blue hair damp and soaked, framed along her delicate face; water trickled from the tip of her hair, her little ears, her noes and her eyelashes. Her breast heaved as she gasped for her breath from the thin curtains of water, her eyes closed, preventing the water go into her eyes; and Edgeworth was glad she had done so.

"I need to run," Miles told himself, having bounced from his seat. "I have to pretend I haven't seen anything." But somehow; he couldn't even keep his eyes off her. Franziska had a perfect body, just like how she is with everything else.

Just then, Franziska shut the tap and dried her face from water. She most immediately noticed the opened curtains, and almost at the same time, noticed Edgeworth staring directly at her.

"Uh oh," was the first words that came to his mind. "I'm doomed." Immediately he switched the button off again, letting the curtains down. He could hear Franziska's muffled screech.

"Miles... Edgeworth... fool... foolish... whip..."

Edgeworth sighed and lay back to his seat. He knew he was in trouble now; and there wasn't anything he could do. Actually... Miles stood from his seat and grabbed Franziska's whip, and nervously hid it behind the sofa.

"There," he thought happily. "At least I won't have to be bleeding out here."

He lay back to the sofa, and closed his eyes to enjoy the momentarily peace. He felt his heart still beating so hard, and as he closed his eyes, there she was again: his Franziska. The creamy skin, perfect body...

"MILES EDGEWORTH!" His thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched, fury scream. He sighed and opened his eyes.  
"MILES EDGEWORTH! YOU FOOLISH EXCUSE OF THE FOOLISH MEN! YOU..."

"Is that my shirt?" Edgeworth cut her off in astonishment. Franziska stared at him, then stared down on the pink shirt that was obviously overlarge for her, hardly able to suppress the blush spreading on her cheeks.

"You foolishly forgot to pack this when you left for America. I didn't want to waste it."

"You've been wearing this as pajamas for all these years?!" Edgeworth was amazed.

"I... that would be none of your business, fool!" Franziska mustered a hard glare. She remembered how she cried herself to sleep every night after Miles had left, clinging to this exact shirt.

A smirk played on Edgeworth. "My Franziska..." thought he quietly. He dared not say more, for he had quite rattled with Franziska's mood today, and he had no certainty when her cup would spill. In fact, he decided to escape as early as possible.

"Well, welcome to America. Now, if you will excuse me..." Random comment passing by, and Edgeworth pushed through Franziska, hitting her gently by the shoulder on purpose. Immediately realizing something, Franziska rushed to grab her whip; but it was no where to be found. Meanwhile, Edgeworth has already closed the door behind him shut, and headed for the stairs.

"MILES EDGEWORTH!"

Miles could not help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix unlocked his apartment and kicked the door open. Maya and Pearls were already there, sitting on the sofa, watching the Pink Princess and munching on burgers.

"Ha Mik, ou ah ee if Ebwof?" Maya muffled passionately.

Phoenix threw his case files on the sofa then plopped on it himself beside the girls, cushioned himself with his arms.  
"I'd love to know what that was, Maya." Phoenix sighed in relaxation.

Maya swallowed her mouthful of burgers.  
"I said, how was tea with Edgeworth?"

"It was...very civilized... and peaceful."

"The way you say it, doesn't sound like a compliment," Maya shrugged and grabbed another burger. "Not like I care."

"Um...Maya?"

"Huh? What is it, Nick?"

"Can you...do me a favor...?" Suddenly a little pink, Phoenix sat up straight.

"What is it?"

"Can you...um...channel Mia for me?"

"Oh. I thought it was something important." Maya smiled.

"Ah ha ha..." Phoenix laughed awkwardly, scratching his head, not knowing what to say.

Maya threw him a weird look and started channeling Mia. Soon enough, Mia was sitting right in front of Phoenix.

"Um, Pearls? Could you...erm...go back to your room while I talk to Mystic Mia about...work?"

"Oh, okay," said Pearls, with a similar expression of Maya.

"What is it, Phoenix?" Mia smiled gently.

"Oh...um, it's my new case. I just wanted some suggestions from you..."

"I see." Mia crossed her arms and wore on a serious expression. "Well..."

Mia began to study the case, while Phoenix began to study Mia. She had a soft scent of ebony, and she looked particularly attractive when she was working.

Phoenix had always had feelings for Mia. He respected her; but he also had a feeling for her more personally. He had known so since she was alive, and he was pretty positive that that was why he had managed to win with such certainty only on his second case: to fight justice for Mia and take revenge. That was only how he had enough strength.

"Phoenix! Phoenix!"

"Huh? Huh?"

"I've been calling out for you six times. What's on your mind?"

"Oh uh, nothing."

"Hmmm well." Mia eyes him suspiciously. "I've been thinking... this is a difficult case, but it's not like the hardest one we've come through! You haven't summoned me for any case before. Is there something else that you really wanted to say to me?"

Nothing can escape her eyes, thought Phoenix.

"I... I have something to confess."

"?"

"I, I wanted to tell you that... um... I have... strong feelings for you..." Phoenix hung his head shamefully like a child with a wrongdoing. He could tell Mia was surprised, her eyes wide open and her lips curled to a small "o".

"I... well... actually... you're a great man, Phoenix... um..." Mia stammered. She sensed Phoenix had something extraordinary to say, but she wasn't ready for this.

Phoenix had never noticed how tempting the aroma of Mia was. The gentle scent was luring him, and he could refuse it no more... He went closer and closer to Mia... So close he could see every eyelash of her...

"NICKKKK!"

Maya pushed Phoenix right on the sofa, allowing him to hit the huge stack of case files.

"Yeowwwwww..."

"Why...WHY WERE YOU KISSING ME?!"

"Huh? Kissing you? I was kissing..." Then it struck him. He understood what had happened...

Maya raised an eyebrow at him, her cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"Because I... I love you! I always have!" And Phoenix ran away.

Maya froze. Nick... he loved her? Excitement filled Maya; she had fallen for Nick for long. She felt life a little better already.

Phoenix ran to his room, kicked the door shut and grabbed his head. He felt so messed up; he had just confessed love to Mia, then kissed Maya and told her he loved her. He didn't know what to do now, and that he felt guilty. Maya was such a great girl... but he really just liked her as a sister, or a best friend. He didn't know how to explain to her, and he felt like he would never be able to even look her in the eyes without feeling guilty.

Phoenix lay on his bed, closed his eyes. He could still recall the dazzling ebony aroma, stronger and stronger yet more gentle as he closed in... How had it happened? He was kissing Mia! Did Mia run away?

Phoenix felt a slash of pain and a rush of panic grow inside him. He had to make sure.

Carefully, almost in tip-toe, Phoenix walked out of his room and peeked out. Maya was already gone... He assumed Pearls to be, too.

He gave out a sigh of relaxation, yet felt the fear inside him bump. He nervously picked up the phone, dialed the number, and put it down again. Wondering for a while, he picked it up again, took a deep deep breath, and managed to dial the number.

"We won't have to talk about anything else. Nothing. Just that." He encouraged himself silently.

It took Maya no time to pick up.

"Nick?" there was inevitable eagerness in her voice.

"M... Maya..."

"I... Is there something you need to say...?"

"I, um, i wanted to ask you something. It's like, when you channel spirits, other than leaving herself, what other conditions cause the spirit to leave? Like, rather being forced?" Phoenix added hopefully.

"Um, well." Maya's voice sounded a little down. "If the spirit medium runs out of energy, then..."

"Oh! Okay! Thank you!" And Phoenix threw the phone down.


End file.
